vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Your Higness My Princess
__NOEDITSECTION__ Esta canción es una respuesta a la canción Batle Royal Valentine, el tema apunta al Día Blanco en Japón es el día donde los chicos hacen un regalo a la chica que les haya dado un chocolate en San Valentin. Letra en Romaji . (oshiete only for me) totsuzen fukikon da kaze ni gyutto me o tojita mama tsumetai boku no te o tsutsun de (sotto sotto) amaku tokeru hakuchuumu tomadoi suhada no mune ni hau CHEIN yuruku shibatte kimi no mono boku dake ni wa naisho da yotte mimimoto kuchibiru yose (kuchibiru de) sasayaku koe kusuguttai (dokidoki de ugoke nai soba ni oide yo) WHY WHY WHY? boku wa doushite tokubetsuna no? (tokubetsuna) dekire ba motto kikasete modokashi sugiru yo kimi o takusan shiritai kara oshiete (oshiete only for me) YUA HAINESU boku no negai o... (boku no negai kimi dake no mono dakara kimi no negai azukete) mabataki no shunkan fui ni ude ga karamattara HAATO no nukumori tsutatteku (atatamete yo) k arada chuu ni awayuki hoteru kao fureta totan kiete shimau karui memai ni futari kiri te o nobasu yo sukoshi da kedo kimi no sode hippatte (hippatte) nantonaku ki o hiki takute (kocchi muite sono hitomi suikomare sou) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE... boku o sukitte itte kureru (suki datte) tenshi mitai sono egao shinjite ii yo ne kimi o mamoreru youni tsuyokunaritai (mamoru yo hold on to you) MAI PURINSESU boku dake no mono ni natte iitai kedo ie nai kara hitori demo kimi o koko de zutto matteru (kimi dake yumemite) WHY WHY WHY? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! boku wa doushite tokubetsuna no? (tokubetsuna) dekire ba motto kikasete modokashi sugiru yo kimi o takusan shiritai kara oshiete (oshiete only for me) YUA HAINESU boku no negai o... (boku no negai kimi dake no mono dakara kimi no negai azukete yo kono ude ni) (kimi no negai boku dake no mono dakara boku no negai forever only you...) Letra en Español . (Enseñame solo a mi) Derrepente el viento soplo manteniendo mis ojos cerrados Tomaste mis manos frias (Muy suavemente) Asi que ahora me estoy derritiendo Una cadena de ensueños confusos recorren mi pecho desnudo Eh sido, ligeramente atrapado por ti Solo para mi Es un secreto, asi que Acerca tus labios a mi oido El susurro de tu voz me hace cosquillas ¿Como puedo ser importante para ti? Si yo pudiera, diria mas Es demaciado tenrador Porque deseo saber todo sobre ti Enseñame (Enseñame solo a mi) Su alteza, eres mi deseo... (Desearia estar mas tiempo contigo, y asi confiarias en mi) Fue un momento confuso cuando mi brazo se entrelazo con el tuyo inesperadamente El calor de mi corazon fluye (Tan calido) A traves de todo mi cuerpo El rubor desaparece a medida que la nevada toca suavemente mi rostro Solos estamos En un vertigo de luz Estiro mi mano A una corta distancia, sin embargo Tire de tu manga Necesitaba llamar tu atencion de alguna manera (me vuelvo a aquellos ojos y parecen absortos) Por favor, Por favor, Por favor Dime que estas enamorada de mi Ese rostro sonrie es como la de un angel Deberia ser fuerte y asi protejerte (Protejerte, aferrarme a ti) Mi alteza, tu seras solo mia Quiero decirlo, pero aun no soy capaz Solo, siempre esperare por ti Por favor, Por favor, Por favor ¿Como puedo ser importante para ti? Si yo pudiera, diria mas Es demaciado tenrador Porque deseo saber todo sobre ti Categoría:Patanzu Categoría:KAITO Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:Kamui Gakupo Categoría:Hiyama Kiyoteru Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2010 Categoría:Salón de la Fama